Betrayal Brings out the Best in Us: The Missing Lemon
by JTZ29
Summary: This is for all my readers who wanted the lemon between Ash, Dawn, and Zoey that was left out in the main story.


**This is what you guys have been asking for the threeway between Ash, Dawn, and Zoey. So without further ado let the smut begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>(Snowpoint City Pokemon Center)<p>

To say Zoey was nervous was a huge understatement. She hadn't expected Dawn to actually take her up on her 'offer.' She had only meant it as a joke, an off hand comment to make her embarrassed. But instead here she was on her way to Ash's room in the Pokemon Center about to have her sexual world rocked. She took several deep breaths to calm her nerves, then with all the courage she had left she gently knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door swung open, and there stood Ash dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers. Now Zoey had know Ash was good looking before, just about every girl he met knew that. But damn she was almost drooling as she greedily drank in Ash toned body. She gazed at his toned muscles that made her want to touch them, Then her gaze lowered to his boxers and her mind began to wonder what Ash was truly packing. That was all stopped when Ash cupped her chin and raised her head up.

"Uh Zoey I'm up here." Ash said as he had a knowing smirk on his face, making Zoey's face heat up in a massive blush. Now it was Ash's turn to gaze at Zoey. She was built much like Dawn, with a small frame but curves in all the right places. Ash then gazed into her red eyes and almost got lost in them.

_"I never noticed how beautiful Zoey was." _Ash thought as he motioned for Zoey to step into the room. After a moment of hesitation Zoey slowly walked into the room and immediately sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know when Dawn first told me you wanted to do this, I was a little skeptical." Ash said as he sat next to Zoey.

"Well when I first told her I wanted to do this, I meant it as a joke. But when she told me she actually wanted to do this I was a little unsure." Zoey said as tried to quell her nervousness.

"Then why did you agree to this?" Ash asked as he put a hand on Zoey's shoulder trying to make her relax.

Zoey never noticed as Ash's hand start to glow a dull blue, as she instantly calmed down and actually leaned into Ash letting him take her in his arms.

"Well I've always thought you were cute, and there was a short time where I did actually had a thing for you." Zoey said as she started to nuzzle Ash's chest.

Hearing this made Ash raise an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well yeah, but after a while I realized it was just a little crush. But the one thing I could never get over was the physical attraction I had for you. So I figured I would do it with you once and get it out of my system." Zoey said as she felt Ash's hot breath on her neck making her slightly aroused. Then she heard Ash say something that almost made her orgasm right there.

(Lemon Begins You've Been Warned)

Ash leaned in and whispered in the huskiest voice her could manage.

"Then why don't I help you with that?" Ash said as he reached up an started to massage Zoey's breasts. This caused Zoey to gasp in surprise, but that was quickly replaced by soft moans as Zoey started to feel pleasure from Ash's touch. Ash once again leaned in, but this time her captured Zoey's lips in a passionate kiss.

Zoey moaned in to the kiss as her mind started cloud with lust. As they kissed, they before fell onto the bed with Zoey straddling Ash. Just as Zoey thought the kiss couldn't get any better Ash started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Zoey quickly opened her lips slightly and she felt Ash's tongue immediately dart into her mouth. Ash's tongue immediately started wrestling with Zoey's. After a few moments of tongue wrestling Zoey gave up and allowed Ash's tongue to explore her mouth. A few moments later they both broke the kiss, panting slightly.

Zoey immediately started to grind her soaked groan onto Ash's. Seeing the lust in Zoey's eyes Ash immediately leaned forward and captured Zoey's lips again. This time however he started removing her clothes.

Ash they kissed Ash removed Zoey's orange vest and her red long sleeved shirt. Seeing her breasts almost exposed, Ash almost ripped Zoey's bra off. Once the orbs of flesh were exposed Ash immediately took his lips off Zoey's, much to her disapproval. But that didn't last long as she started to moan as Ash started to suck on one of her erect nipples. Zoey's hands immediately went to Ash's head she encouraged him to continue his actions with constant moans of approval.

As Ash switched to the other nipple his hand started to work the buttons of Zoey's pants. After a few fumbles Ash managed to get Zoey's pants off, which she quickly stepped out of. Not wanting to be the only one recieving pleasure Zoey reached down and started rub Ash's member through his boxers. Then she reached her hand inside and started to stroke his hardened cock. Zoey's eyes widened as she realized Ash's true size.

_"What!? How is this thing supposed to fit inside me? No wonder Dawn and all those other girls stick around." _Zoey thought as continued to stroke Ash.

Just then realized Ash had pulled down her panties. With the annoying fabric out of the way Ash started to massage Zoey's soak lower lips. The pleasure was almost too much as Zoey started to moan slightly louder then before. Again feeling like Ash was having all the fun Zoey focused enough to pull Ash's boxers off letting his member spring free.

Seeing her opportunity to start really pleasuring Ash, Zoey quickly got onto her knees and started stroke Ash's member faster. Then after a moment of hesitation Zoey opened her mouth and plunged her mouth on to Ash's cock. She tried her best to get all of it in her mouth, but there was too much for her to take in. Gagging slightly Zoey pulled back and started bobbing her head, using her hands to get the portion of Ash's cock her mouth couldn't reach. Ash let out a long moan, as he ran his hands through Zoey's hair.

After several minutes of her sucking Ash started his slightly buck his hips into Zoey's mouth.

"Z-Zoey I'm gonna c-cum." Ash groaned out through clenched teeth.

This only made Zoey speed up her sucking, and she was rewarded moments later when Ash exploded in her mouth. Zoey tried to swallow it all and got most of it, but a little bit of Ash's sperm leaked out of her mouth. She quickly scooped it up with her fingers and licked them clean. When Zoey looked up with half lidded eyes, she was surprised to see Ash was still hard.

Not one to waste time Zoey got up and lightly pushed Ash onto the bed. Moments later she was straddling him, as she slowly eased him inside of her. Right when she reached her barrier she stopped and looked at Ash, who had a worried gaze on his face.

"Are you sure about this Zoey?" Ash asked wanting to give Zoey one last opportunity to back out.

Zoey smiled at Ash's caring for her well being. "I'm absolutely sure Ash." With that Zoey sat fully down on Ash's cock. She winced slightly as a searing pain shot through her body. Zoey sat completely still for a moment as she tried to fight off the tears that were trying to fall. But she immediately felt Ash's lips on hers trying to comfort her. The feeling of his lips on hers calmed her instantly.

As the pain subsided Zoey started slowly bounce on Ash's cock making them both moan in pleasure. Zoey quickly got lost in her lost as she started to ride Ash. She barely noticed the silky set of arms that wrapped around her waist, and the soft pair of lips kissing her neck. When Zoey gazed behind her she was shocked to see a naked Dawn kneeling there. As Zoey was about to say something Dawn stopped her by lightly kissing her.

Zoey felt kind of weird kissing a girl, but she did like it. Dawn's lips were soft and smooth, while Ash's were rough. Ash kissed kissed her with raw passion and lust, Dawn's kiss was gentle and loving. It was a nice change and Zoey loved it. However she was snapped out of the kiss as Ash started to play with her bouncing breasts. This made Zoey give out a loud and long moan.

Seeing a new opportunity Dawn reached down and started to massage Zoey's clit. This nearly made Zoey scream in ecstasy as pleasure coursed through her body. After a few more minutes of being pleasured by both Dawn and Ash, Zoey was quickly nearing her release. When Dawn started suck on Zoey's neck that sent her over the edge and she quickly orgasmed.

Feeling her orgasm around his manhood, Ash couldn't hold on any longer and exploded inside Zoey. When Zoey felt Ash's seed inside her, she did scream, but she was quickly silenced by a kiss from Dawn. Zoey shivered as Ash pulled out of her, and their collective juices leaked out of her. Zoey then feel to side panting slightly. Dawn quickly took her spot and started ride Ash's still hard cock.

Dawn let out constant moans as Ash quickly pounded into her soaked pussy. As Zoey looked over at the two lovers, she wanted to be involved in some way. So slithered up behind Dawn and started to grope her breasts from behind. This caused another moan to escape Dawn's lips. looking behind her Dawn quickly captured Zoey's lips in another kiss, but unlike their other ones this one was far more intense and passionate. Zoey loved the feeling of Dawn dominating the kiss.

But all good things must come to an end, after a few more minutes of intense pounding Ash emptied his seed inside Dawn. This caused Dawn to scream out in pleasure as her own orgasm took over. Panting Dawn lifted herself off Ash and laid on his right side. Zoey snuck in and laid down on Ash's left side. As all three just laid there contemplating what had just occurred Zoey was the one to break the silence.

"Okay I change my mind, I don't want this to be a one time thing." Zoey said as she quickly rolled over and mounted Ash again. This caused Ash and Dawn to smirk as their fun continued late into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you guys go, hope enjoyed all the smutty goodness. Before you even ask, no Zoey won't be joining the Harem back in the main story, she will just be an occasional lover. You all know the drill review and PM me ideas for my main story. So until next time I'm outta here.<strong>


End file.
